


Knights in the Park

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, harry is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Must I come with you to the park?”</p><p>“Three birds, one stone, innit?” Eggsy grins up at Harry, “this way JB gets his walk, Daisy gets to go to the play park and’ll wear herself out for her nap, and I get to spend some time with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr that got a bit long:  
> Anonymous said: " _Prompt: Harry is being childish, Eggsy loves that._ "
> 
> I just love the idea of Harry bonding with Eggsy's little sister and getting to loosen his tie a little bit when she wants to play with him. (I couldn't remember if Eggsy's sister was named and I missed it so I've gone with Daisy in this fic. If she was named please let me know and I'll change it!)

“Must I come with you to the park?”

“Three birds, one stone, innit?” Eggsy grins up at Harry as he clips on JB’s leash, “this way JB gets his walk, Daisy gets to go to the play park and’ll wear herself out for her nap, and I get to spend some time with you.”

Harry sighs and crouches to be eye level with Daisy in her pushchair, “now then madam, you won’t be getting my suit mucky again, will you?”

She just grins toothily in much the same way Eggsy had moments before. Already, Harry has had trouble resisting both of the Unwin siblings, and has resigned himself to being at their beck and call, which honestly, he doesn’t really mind all that much.

And Daisy had immediately taken to Harry with sticky fingers, much to Eggsy’s delight. 

“I can push her, you make sure JB doesn’t eat anything he shouldn’t again,” Harry says, walking around the back of the pushchair and taking the handles, “we’re going to the park down the road, yes?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Eggsy says as he ushers Harry through the door so he can lock up.

They meander down the street quietly, with only the sounds of traffic and Daisy’s babbles (and Harry’s ‘ _indeed_ ’s and ‘ _yes_ ’s in response). It doesn’t take long to get to the park and both Daisy and JB start getting quite excitable when they see the tall brick wall looming in the distance. 

When they get through the gate, there’s a voice familiar to Eggsy calling his name. 

Both Eggsy and Harry turn to see a lad who looks about Eggsy’s age walking towards them, grinning and waving.

"Alright, Liam?" 

"Alright, not seen you in ages," the lad grins and crouches in front of Daisy, "'ello, littlen, haven't you gotten big?" She giggles at him. He stands and carefully eyes Harry head to toe, "who's this then? Your mum finally ditch Dean for good?” He then spots the pug snuffling at the grass, “and when’d you get a dog?" 

"Nah, this is Harry and I got JB a few months ago. We work at the tailors together. Harry, this is Liam. We were in the same school year."  _When we bothered with school_ , Eggsy doesn't add. 

Liam holds out his hand, which Harry takes, "nice to meet ya." 

"And you." He turns to Eggsy, "I'll let you two catch up and take Daisy over to the play park before she gets restless." 

"Alright, you'll need to keep hold of her mind, she's still not steady on her feet remember." 

"I do remember. Don't worry, catch up with your friend." 

Harry nods at them both and starts pushing the pram away towards the more child oriented part of the park. Liam watches Eggsy closely and smiles. 

"Are you staring at his arse?" 

Eggsy startles, "well, uh. As well as working together, we're kinda... together-together..?" 

He claps Eggsy on the shoulder, "never knew you had a thing for the older men, didn't even know you were for blokes. He's alright though, int he?" 

Eggsy smiles almost shyly, "yeah, he's definitely alright. Daisy loves him and mum is coming round to him." 

"She didn't like him?" 

"Nah, wasn't that she didn't  _like_ him, she just thought he was a bit posh and had a stick up his arse and I mean, yeah, he is and does, but he's not a bad guy when you get to know him. His mate says I’ve managed to domesticate him,” Eggsy chuckles, “Mum was just a bit concerned with the age difference, but she said as long as I’m comfortable with it, she’ll just have to deal." 

"I'm glad you're happy Eggsy." 

He smiles, "thanks." 

Liam glances past Eggsy, "I'd better let you get back to them, looks like he might be enjoying himself a bit too much." 

Eggsy looks over his shoulder to see Harry sat on a swing with Daisy in his lap, pushing with his Oxford clad feet so they gently swing back and forth. Daisy looks like she’s giggling and Harry has the softest look Eggsy’s ever seen on his face. 

“Give ‘us a ring at some point, yeah? Have a proper chat?” 

“Sure thing, same number?”

“Yeah, see you later.” 

“See you.” 

They wave and Liam disappears around the corner, leaving Eggsy and JB stood by the gate. He turns back to Harry and Daisy and slowly walks over, JB padding along beside him. Just before he reaches the asphalt, Eggsy pulls out his phone and snaps a photo. He tucks the phone back in his pocket and goes to lean against the swing frame, folding his arms against his chest. Daisy spots him and reaches a hand out, making a sound that might be Eggsy’s name once she gets her mouth around the ‘gs’. Harry stops the swing and lets Eggsy take her.

“You ‘avin’ fun on the big girl swings there?” 

“Yes!” 

“What about Harry? D’ya think he’s having fun?”

She nods quickly, “yes.”

“How’s about you have a go on the climbing frame and let him have a little break?”

“Yes, pleas’,” Daisy allows herself to be put back in her pushchair and lets Eggsy push her over to the apparatus meant for children her age. Harry follows and settles himself on a close by bench, smiling when he sees the little girl shimmy up some criss-crossed rope. She may be wobbly on her feet, but she could climb like a monkey when she put her mind to it.

Once satisfied that his sister wouldn't be falling off, Eggsy goes to join Harry on the bench. JB stays with Daisy, following her every move and yapping when she waves down at him. 

“So, swings?” Eggsy starts after he gets comfortable.

Harry peers at him over the rim of his glasses, “I believed she might enjoy going on them rather than the small children’s swings.” 

“And you wanted to have a go. Shoulda borrowed some trainers, your shoes are muddy.” 

The older man tuts and puts an affectionate arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“Don’t tell Daisy, but we’re getting her one of those big swing sets for her birthday. I bet if you ask her nicely she’ll let you try it out.” 

“Cheeky bugger,” Harry laughs and pushes up Eggsy’s cap so he can lean down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
